Disposable garments for absorbing human exudate can appear similar in size and shape to regular cloth underwear which is designed to be laundered and reused two or more times. A disposable garment is an article intended to be worn by persons, including infants, toddlers, or adults, that is designed for single use or temporary use and is meant to be disposed of after being used once instead of being laundered or dry cleaned for re-use. Some examples of disposable garments include infant diapers, training pants, adult incontinence garments, feminine pants, etc.
Some disposable garments manufactured today resemble regular cloth underwear in that they have a waist opening and a pair of leg openings. Such disposable garments can be pulled up around the torso of a user in a similar fashion as regular cloth underwear. Still other disposable garments contain an attachment mechanism that will allow the garment to be opened into a flat configuration prior to being placed around the torso of a user. This design is beneficial for bed bound users who may be immobile or who may need assistance in securing the garment in place. Still other disposable garments contain attachment means for opening and closing the waist opening after the garment has been positioned around the torso of a user. This feature is advantageous in that the user does not have to undress when there is a desire to check the status of the disposable garment. One disposable garment currently being commercially sold uses a pair of perforation lines that extend from the waist opening to one of the respective leg openings. The perforation lines are designed to be broken either prior to positioning the garment around the user's torso or while the garment is already positioned about the user's torso. A pair of attachment members is then utilized to refasten the garment so that it is snug about the user's torso. This commercial design can be improved to make it easier for the user to break open the product. Especially for older adults, some of who may be suffering from arthritis, an easier means of breaking open the product is desirable.
Now a disposable garment for absorbing human exudate has been invented that uses a pair of frangible sections that are formed such that they can be broken very easily.